Walking On A Wire
by thatwritersdream
Summary: It's been five years since Ikuto has left and the charas became the past. Now with no word from a certain blue haired neko, Amu suddenly sees him as the popular "Over Night Sensation", with other woman on his arms. Feeling heartbroken, Amu tries to move on but Ikuto isn't ready to let Amu go just yet without a fight. Will the college student accept the new male idol once again?


**A/N**

**I know, I'm doing to many stories but hey, why not? Okay, I have been asked a few times to do some stories with AmuX Nagihiko or another male character, check out Cruel Clocks because there is a little AmuXEveryone. Though, I have decided to try something, maybe if you readers want to. I story with ReaderXCanon character, check out author's note at the bottom for that.**

**Walking On a Wire**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter One: Found You

"_It's not the ending, everything is starting." Ikuto murmured to Amu, who was wrapped securely in his arms on the plastic horse of the carousel. "Because I'll always keep liking you like this."_

"_No!" Amu protested._

"_If you don't believe me, I'll seal it with a kiss." Ikuto said, leaning towards Amu._

_Amu closed her eyes tight, "Ahh! No,no! No!" Amu eyes snapped open when she felt his lips on her nose. "My nose!?"_

"_I tricked you again." Ikuto teased, a grin forming on his face._

"_You thieving cat! You took my first nose kiss!" Amu yelled._

"_Oh geez." Ikuto muttered._

Amu's fingers subconsciously brushed lightly against her nose at the memory. Five years ago Ikuto made a promise to come back, and he has yet to hold up his end of the deal. Five years Amu has waited for the indigo haired neko man, the one who teased her during elementary school, protected her from Easter despite being her enemy. The one she fell in love with. It took some time to realized her feelings for Ikuto, but Amu finally sorted them out and now she was waiting for his return.

A lot had happened with in the past five years, everyone going off to do their separate things. That's how it went after graduation, the group of friends headed off in their separate ways with their significant other. Utau with Kukai. Yaya with Kairi. Rima with Nagihiko. Tadase and Amu though were the only ones without a significant other, even if Tadase was talking to a girl; Amu was waiting for that one person she held dear to return.

Over the past years, Amu had been attending a local college, and currently still is. Amu Hinamori is a major in dance and art, along with literature, something she picked up along the way. She was a student of arts, and known as one of the best street painters in Seiyo. Utau had launched her fashion line and gone farther into her singing career with Kukai by her side as a popular soccer player. Rima was now a famous comedian where Nagihiko was a dance teacher in the college, one of Amu's. Yaya owned a candy shop/cafe with Kairi in town, known for its coffee and sweets.

Currently, Amu sat in her Ethnic class, taking notes on what the professor was lecturing about, her thoughts though were somewhere else. She was thinking about Ikuto again, and it made Amu miss him that much more. She wondered how he was doing, of he was okay or if he located his father. Was he ever going to come back?

She sighed again, running a hand through her bangs.

"Something wrong Amu?" The student next to Amu asked. She raised her head to look over at him.

"Nothing is wrong Shane." Amu smiled at the grey haired male she considered a friend, one of her closer friends.

Amu meet Shane four years ago when she decided to major in dance, which placed her to be his dance partner for the past three years. Not once did Amu think about possibly taking into a relationship with him, but he asked once before, and Amu had to softly reject the proposal.

_Amu and Shane were the last two in the dance studio, practicing a number for the upcoming show case they had to participate in. The music was loud, sound waves penetrating the walls around them, but the two stared in the mirror in front of the studio. Shane was pressed up against Amu from behind, both sweating as they moved in a perfect sync with the music._

_When the bass dropped, Shane placed his hand above her chest in the air, bring it back and pushing it forward but never actually touching Amu. Amu's part was to move her chest up when he pulled back and pull back herself when he push forward, giving the illusion that Shane was controlling her body. Their breathing became one as Shane grabbed Amu by her hips, jerking her up to him before she wrapped a leg around his waist and he dipped her back like an elegant dance._

"_This would be better if we were a couple Amu." Shane whispered._

_Amu sighed as he brought her back up to her feet, "You know I cant."_

"_Yeah, because you're waiting for your Romeo to come back." Shane said. "What if he doesn't?"_

_Amu gave him an annoyed look, "He will. I know he will."_

_Shane smiled sadly, "Always had blind faith in things, like that one test you totally winged it."_

_Amu laughed, at least after Shane's confession, things never became awkward. If anything they became closer._

Shane sighed, knowing it was a lie but let it slide, "If you say so Amu. Now, how about grabbing some lunch? Me and you at the café with those cute little cups of coffees and macaroons. "

Amu giggled softly with a nod, "Sounds good."

Soon enough the ethnics lecture was over and Amu had her things packed in her bag. She was happy for the distraction at the moment from her thoughts. The last thing she needed was to let her brain convince her heart that Ikuto forgotten her, and that would shatter Amu's world. Groaning mentally, Amu scolded herself for letting her mind wonder back, but then Shane was talking to her.

"Ready to go?" Shane asked, waiting next to Amu.

The pink haired girl nodded with a forced smile, onto her pale lips as she slung her memo bag over her shoulder and strides towards the door of the class, walking down the empty halls with Shane. They were passing a group of giggling girls when Amu caught what they said.

'_Ikuto Tsukiyomi is hot.'_

'_He's that overnight sensation isn't he? The son of a famous violinist.'_

'_I heard that CNN is doing a story on how they rekindled their roots a year ago but barely coming out about it today.'_

Amu's eyes widen in disbelief, maybe she heard them wrong because it made no sense. Why would Ikuto ignore her? Why would he tell a news station before his own friends? _Maybe he never cared the way you thought he did Amu. You could be merely the past to him._

Amu inhaled a deep breath, trying to force all negative thoughts out of her head as Shane lead the way towards Yaya's café, which wasn't that far of a walk, a few blocks at most. Amu was silent for most of the walk, staring at the back if Shane's head at his grey hair. It was a dark grey color, like well you couldn't really describe it. Shane was tall and had a strong back, and a good looking body. His eyes though, his green eyes captivated you, hypnotizing you to fall for them, but Amu didn't.

"Amu, stop." Shane huffed, stopping right in front of the café. Amu ran into his chest, not hearing him, but then Shane took two fingers and lifted her chin up to look into his captivating green eyes. "What's wrong? Don't say 'nothing', that bullshit isn't flying here."

Amu shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it." Amu went to move around Shane.

"No." Shane cut her off, blocking her path. "Answer me for once Amu and be honest. You're thinking about _him_ again aren't you?"

Amu sighed, nodding her head in an easy defeated way. "I can't help it Shane. What if you were right and he never comes back? What if I had just been wasting my time here and- and he's forgotten?"

Shane pulled the girl in front of him into a tight embrace, reassuring her by touch. "Then you have me here to pick up the pieces that need to be put back together."

Amu knew she'd never like Shane more than a friend, but knowing that he was telling the truth made her selfishly happy. She was happy to know Shane would be there for her in general, but she wanted him to fall in love with someone who could love him back. He was in a one sided relationship.

"Thank you." Amu whispered into his chest, pushing him away slightly. "Now let's go get some coffee and unhealthy sugary sweets."

Shane grinned, "Two of my favorite things."

Amu laughed, pulling the café door open and smiling over at Yaya and Kairi who stood behind the counter. Yaya waved back excitedly and Kairi waved back calmly. In honest truth, Amu was glad the two youngest of the group found each other and got together. They seemed happier these days, just being in each other's presence. Amu wanted that.

"Amu-chan! Shane-kun!" Yaya grinned. "The usual?"

"Hai!" Shane and Amu said in union and looked at each other before laughing.

Kairi stood there watching the two friends and sighed. The first few weeks Amu and Shane spent together, Kairi could see that they would become close, and now they were inseparable. He was surprised that they weren't dating, and when Kairi asked, imagine his surprised when Shane told him that Amu was waiting for someone. Kairi knew it was Ikuto of course, but he hadn't spoken to her in five year, no one had, and yet- Amu was so loyal. It broke Kairi's heart.

Yaya was dancing around, making the two orders of coffee Amu and Shane usually got every week. Apple spice coffee with a hint of cinnamon for Amu and straight black brewed for Shane with two side orders of macaroons. Yaya had the television set up above the cabinets, listening as she severed Amu and Shane. There was a new overnight sensation in the music industry.

"Have you heard about it?" Yaya asked Amu as she severed her order.

Amu raised an eyebrow, "About what exactly?"

Yaya gasped, "The new sensation that became a hit last night Amu-chan! There is about to be an interview with the said person!"

Just as Yaya finished that sentence, the interview appeared on the screen. Two people sat in seats opposite of one other, one with a woman the other a lean man. The woman was blonde, had an hourglass figure and was smiling like a predator to the male. The male on the other had wore a flirtatious smirk, indigo hair swept over his midnight blue eyes. Eyes Amu would recognize anywhere.

"_I am here currently with Ikuto Tsukiyomi, reporting on his very sudden popularity from his new song, Midnight Rose." _The woman purred_. "Tell me, Ikuto, how did you react to this news?"_

"_I was surprised, but glad nothing less. My debut song made billboard overnight. That's some record." _Ikuto chuckled._ "It's very pleasurable to know people enjoy my music."_

The reporter giggled_, "It is a seductive melody. Besides that, it's true your sister is Utau Hoshina?"_

"_Yes it is." _Ikuto nodded.

"_Interesting that two talented young people can come from the same family and make it big." _The report smiled knowingly._ "I can't wait to see how your children turn out."_

Ikuto looked as if he just choked, not expecting the reporter to say that. _"Not yet in this present time."_

Amu eyes were glued to the television, staring at Ikuto in bewilderment. Yaya was giving Kairi wide eyed looks, shaking her head. Kairi nodded taking his phone out, texting Utau with rapid fingers strokes. Amu though, paid no attention to anything but the television, listening intently onto the conversation of Ikuto and the interviewer.

" _Now for my last question, is it true you have someone back home that you love?" _The reporter asked Ikuto, leaning in with anticipation.

Ikuto chuckled at shook his head, _"Such rumors are a lie. False, I've never been in true love."_

Amu slowly felt the hairline crack in her heart as it all shattered at once. Yaya eyes widen, and she looked back frantically to Kairi, who decided to call Utau that her best friend was about to go into a state of heart break, but before anyone could react of reach out to Amu, the pink haired college girl shoved her chair back- running out the door.

"Amu!" Shane yelled with Yaya, though he was confused why she was so upset.

Amu ignored her name being called, focusing in the hammering in her chest. The promise, the way he spoke to her. The way he teased her and confessed to her. Whatever was between Amu and Ikuto was exactly that, the past. Amu was Ikuto's past because it was all a lie.

_The future was a lie._

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/n**

**Hmm, so I hope this was a good story opener because this is a dead on Amuto story! Please leave a little review on how you thought of this first chapter. I tried to express emotions as good as I could at 12:12 in the morning, so let me know if I achieved that please! Please Review!**

**P.S, Sorry this chapter was so short, next one will be longer.**

**Second on all, I just posted a poll about with Shugo Chara male I should do a one shot with Xreader, so please go check that out and vote. If you'd like a certain one shot, please PM me about it and we can talk.**

**Thirdly, check out some of my other stories,**

_While You Were Away_

_Life After Death_

_The Other Sister_

_Cruel Clocks_

_Game Of Life_

_Lost Child _

_Rock-A-Bye Baby_

_In The Flesh_

_A Tale As Old As Time_


End file.
